The Hidden Kingdom
by Christinepaii
Summary: Deidara lived a normal life, more or less. One day he finds a strange ring and everything changes. What will happen to Deidara? Will he survive the harsh change in his life? Touture, SasoDei, yaoi and some other stuff in later chapters.
1. Do I belong here?

**So this is my first story, I've had this idea for a long time now and I decided to bring it into life. It's going to be a long story, but I'm promising it's going to be worth it! :D So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The school was only some meters away, Deidara had to run against the strong wind to arrive on time before the bell rang. He looked up at the clock over the school entrance and it showed ten to half past nine, he had made it.<p>

Deidara got heated up bit for bit on his way up the stairs to the second floor. The steps were worn after many decades with teenagers that had walked up and down on the start of the day, in the breaks and in the end of the day. Now it was mud and water traces all the way from the entrance to second floor, and up to third floor too.

On his way to the lockers they looked at Deidara, forgetting what they were doing and stared. His blond hair was soaking wet, his shoes and clothes too. But that wasn't what they stared at. It was his palms, his handmouths.

"They just don't know anything about art, un" Deidara muttered to himself. It had been like this ever since he started high school. The looks, the whispering and the glaring when he passed them. But today he didn't mind, he was getting used to it.

Deidara made his way to the lockers in the end of the long hallway. Some of them were smashed, others just had marks and stickers from many years of use. When Deidara started in this school his locker was the most unharmed and cleanest of them, but now it had the word _freak _written all over the door.

He twisted the lock to it showed _0505_, opened the door and laid the lock on the highest shelf. His locker was as messy as always, which meant no one has been able to find out the code. Deidara took out math and history, which were the first classes on Tuesdays. He took his bag off his shoulder, laid it on the floor and opened it. The books were wet, some more than others. Deidara took them from the wet bag and laid them in his locker. And replaced them with the books for today, threw the bag back on his shoulder and went over to the classroom. Most of his so called classmates were already sitting in front of the door to room 24, on the door hang a laminated poster where it stood today's schedule:

_**Tuesday**_

_08:30-09:30 – Math_

_09:30-10:30 – History_

_10:30 – Break_

_11:10-12:10 – English_

_12:10-12:40 – Science_

_12:40 – Break_

_13:00-14:00 – Art_

Right when Deidara smiled to himself a bit the bell rang and everyone made a line behind him, who still stood in front of the classroom door. He could feel their eyes on him and hear their whispering and giggles. And of course Deidara had forgot his fingerless gloves at home. One of his "classmates" grabbed his left wrist and lifted his arm up so everyone could see one of the handmouths.

"Let go, un" Deidara said through clenched teeth.

"And what happens if I don't?" the boy teased, but his confidence fell when he saw Deidara's smirk. Before the boy could do anything, Deidara grabbed wrist and let the handmouth open and bit. A scream could be heard through the hall and people began gather around. About half of them stood with open mouths and wide eyes, while the others began backing off. Deidara sent them a glare and went to the back of the line.

* * *

><p>The classes were as always, boring. In math, it was just repetition on construction and angles, which Deidara had learnt years ago. Luckily in history they had started with a new theme, <em>The Russian Revolution<em>. Mostly everyone were happy to be finished with _The Second World War_, which everyone thought was boring and the longest theme in school. But Deidara thought it was exciting and kind of artistic, a fleeting war.

The best time in school, even for Deidara, were the breaks. The only time when students could come out to the fresh air, feel the wind in your hair and right then, the rain against your head. Deidara liked the breaks better that way. Rain and wind instead of sunshine and warmth. That way he could have an excuse for sitting inside and work with his clay. Since when he sat outside, the urge to set off an explosion becomes to big and last time he got expelled for a week, since he blew up the "school tree". "There really isn't anyone who understands me. Do I really belong here, un?" was Deidara's thought everyday.

* * *

><p>A blond figure sat alone in the hallway, leaning against the wall and fiddled with his clay. He smiled at the small sculpture in his hand. It was a bird with a huge beak and folded wings. Deidara gave it a last glance before it got mashed between his palm and fingers. It was the last break of the day, and only one class left, art.<p>

"I forgot my bag outside the science room, un…" Deidara thought out loud. He let out a small sigh, got up on his feet and went for the stairs. He ran down the staircase to the first floor, jumping two steps at a time. Sprinted across the hallway in first floor, charged for the science room, but quenched. A group with three boys came around the corner, Deidara knew who they were. They walked with a half-meter between their feet, dressed in hoodies and pants that were almost falling off. Two of them went with rear-facing caps and the one who walked in the front had dipped his chestnut colored hair in far to much hair gel. Those guys always made fun of Deidara and his art, and since he really wasn't in the mood, he turned and tried to walk away unnoticed, but it was to late. The guy who walked first stopped quickly when he saw the blonde, the other two stopped and saw what had caused their friend to stop. The first guy with the hair gel took a step forward and broke the silence:

"Look who we have here guys. The art freak who looks like a girl"

"Let me be asshole, un" Deidara said while feeling a vein pop at the word _girl_.

"Oh" the group teased in unison, smirking while moving closer to the pissed off blonde.

"Look who's trying to play tough" the guy with the hair gel teased again and crossed his arms like he knew Deidara would run. But the said blonde stood still like a rock, glaring at the approaching figure, clenching his fists. The said figure grabbed Deidara, bending slowly over him, Deidara could feel his breath against his ear.

"I think it's best of you stay away, _freak_" he whispered and lifted his fist, ready to strike. But Deidara was faster, before he got to move his fist towards his target, Deidara's had hit the boy's nose. Which made him release his grip at the blonde and scramble backwards, blood running from his nose and down on the floor.

"You damn freak!" the brunette yelled and cursed. Deidara gave a wicked grin and the now bloody boy ran around the corner with his hand over his broken nose, the two others running after him. Deidara smiled to himself.

"Yes, un. I'm a freak, you even said so yourself" he thought and continued his way to the science room, leaving behind the blood droplets on the floor. Deidara felt a bit of guilt, but the guy deserved it and that was true, right? Before he reached his bag, voices started to approach from the stairs. The break was over. Remembering the past event, Deidara quickly grabbed the bag in front of him and ran towards the stairs, he didn't want to get in trouble again.

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff happens in next chapter! xD I'm going to try to finish the next chapter this week or the next. Hopefully this week, if not school gives me a lot of homework.<strong>

**Oh, I'm happy to get reviews about what you liked and didn't like, to help me improve my writing :D**


	2. Expelled, again

**I think I'm magic since I somehow finished it on Monday, the worst day of the week. I doubt anyone waited for this chapter, since I said I would maybe finish it last week. This is another short chapter, but this one is important though.**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p>"Attention!" a short, slim brunette called out to the class in front of her. Everyone immediately became quiet and turned to the source of the voice.<p>

"This lesson you are going to continue from where you left of last week. Brushes and the acryl paint is in the shelf over there," she paused to point at the said shelf "and your paintings are in the closet. Now get going!"

Deidara got up from his spot and walked over to the old closed in the back of the room to get his painting. His classmates stood at the same time around the pile of dried artwork, trying to reach their own. Deidara didn't even bother to join the chaos in front of him and patiently waited for everyone to finish.

When everyone had got their painting, Deidara stepped forward to grab the last one of them. He smiled to his artwork, a half done white owl with golden wings flying in the moonlighted sky. Even though it wasn't real art, Deidara was still proud of his own skills and found it artistic. Grabbing a few brushes, some paint in different colours and a plastic cup with water he sat back down at his spot. He carefully sat the linen on a wooden stand, using one minute to think about what to continue with. The white feathers or make details on the golden wings? Coming to a decision, Deidara dipped the thinnest brush in the white acryl paint. Right when the brush was a millimetre from the owl's breast, an angry voice came over the speakers:

"Deidara Iwa to principal's office this instant!" the voice of the principal's secretary called throughout the school building. "And take your bag with you"

Everyone in the art room turned around and stared at the said boy, wonder and disgust in their eyes. Deidara ignored the looks and rose up from his spot, knowing exactly what this were going to be about. Grabbing his bag and casting a last look at his unfinished painting he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Deidara sat outside in a hallway, a door that said <em>Principal <em>stood for him. He was still pissed off because he got called right in the art class, his only joy in school. In this way he'd never get to finish it, since he knew what kind of punishment he was going to get. Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and the door in front of him got slammed open. A teen with ash black hair stormed out, showed a finger to the secretary and walked down the hallway without casting a glance back.

"Come back here! We wasn't finished!" a voice yelled from the office. Deidara heard a loud sigh, some steps from high-heals and a figure appeared in the open door.

"Mr Iwa, it's your turn" the principal said and moved to the side in the doorway gesturing for Deidara to come inside. The said blond got on his feet, walked into the low lighted room and took a seat in front of the huge desk.

"So I guess you know why you are here, Iwa" the principal said and sat down on the huge chair on the opposite of the blond. She casted a serious look at Deidara, some small locks of her brown hair hung over her eyes while the rest were tied in a bun. "Some students came to me a while ago, one of them with a broken nose and a bloody shirt. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, un… I was the one who broke his nose" Deidara answered, knowing that she already knew and he was in serious trouble, again.

"This is the second time this month, this needs to come to an end. We don't tolerate this kind of behaviour at this school" she commented and watched Deidara's I-know-that-I'll-get-expelled-again look. Letting out a sigh, she continued: "This time you'll get expelled for only three days. If this kind of event happen again, or you blow up something, you'll get expelled from this school forever, Iwa"

Deidara gulped and continued to look at the floor, scared over the thought of his mother's reaction if he got expelled from the school. A paper came in front of his face, looking up he saw that it was the document that declared his three-days expulsion.

"Bring this home to your mom and make sure this doesn't happen again" the principal finished, gave him the paper and followed the blond out the door. Deidara folded the paper and stuffed it in his bag. Cursing under his breath he walked down the hallway and out the main door.

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped and the sun peaked out from the clouds. Deidara walked along the road, in deep thought. Even so he couldn't miss the sun reflecting something in the grass. Pushing his thoughts aside he walked over to the where he saw the small glimpse. After searching a while he found the object, a ring. It was in silver and bore the kanji for blue and was teal in colour (AN: Imagine his Akatsuki ring, cause it is). Deidara picked it up, examining every detail of the ring.

"How strange, un…" he muttered and ran a thumb over the kanji letter "A Japanese ring here? Maybe someone lost it, un" Deidara looked around to see if there was anyone around, but he was alone. He turned his attention to the ring in his hand, wondering what to do with it. _Might as well take it with me_, Deidara thought and stuffed the silver ring into his back on his feet, he continued his way home and begun drowning in thoughts again, but this time about something totally else. Why had he felt a strange bond to the object?

* * *

><p>"Tadaima, un" Deidara muttered when he came through the door. Even though he and his mom had moved from Japan, they still spoke their language at home.<p>

"Okaerinasai!" an enthusiastic voice said. Deidara, who hadn't expected an answer, jumped slightly at the voice. A blonde woman appeared from the kitchen, smiling "How was school?"

"As always, mum" Deidara said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tossed his bag on the floor and bent over to untie his shoes.

"You always say that" she sighed, but quickly gained her enthusiasm back "I made your favourite today, Dei-Dei. Bakudan!"

"Okay, un" Deidara mumbled and went to his bag to get the letter from school. Finding it he turned back to his mom, holding out the paper "Here. I'm going to my room, un"

After some seconds a less happy voice yelled "YOU GOT EXPELLED AGAIN!?"

Deidara sat at his bed, fiddling with the silver ring he had found later that day. _Such a beautiful ring, but were did it come from?_ Deidara looked back at the kanji letter. _Blue?_ But _why a Japanese letter? Sure, someone Japanese could have lost the ring, but I don't think any from Japan would wear such a ring? Or? _Trying to shake all these questions away, Deidara tried to not think about where it could possible come from. _I guess I can keep it until someone askes for it._ He took it on his right ring finger, and then frowned. _What's this feeling? It feels kind of… wrong. _Taking it off, he tried on his middle finger instead. _No… _He took it off again, but this time he tried the next finger, the index finger. _How weird, it's almost like the ring wants to be on that finger._ Giving the ring a faint smile, he yawned and went to bed. His mind still drowning in thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in next chapther the fun starts. If you want to know how far I'm in a chapter you can follow me on Twitter (link in the profile)<strong>

**For those who wonder:**

**_Tadaima_ means: I'm home**

**_Okaerinasai_ means: Welcome home**

**And I know I probably write ****weird (Sorry if I'm really bad). Next chapter is maybe going to come next week, maybe... We'll see**


	3. The forest

**Ye, I'm back! I had a really depressing time, which made me very tired and I just wasn't in the mood for anything. Also, when I felt better, school gave so much work... All the dumb excuses aside, I finished it! I'm sorry if it is kinda bad and short, but finally the intro is done :D**

**Enjoy it people who actually read this!**

* * *

><p>The sun was up, the birds were chirping and the sky was cloud free. Deidara sat alone in the small kitchen and chewed on a toast. It was the first day of his three days with boredom, the expelling period. But his mom had been so "kind" to make a list over things he can do if he becomes bored, as Deidara normally got. After eating the last toast on the plate, Deidara turned his attention to the list in front of him. His mom had written down things like; clean the house, take the cloth wash and do extra schoolwork. But she always wrote one thing that she knew Deidara would do. Today she had written:<p>

_Water the flowers_.

Taking the plate to the dishwasher, Deidara walked down the short hallway to the front door. After putting on his shoes, he opened the door and walked out to sunshine and light breeze. It was refreshing and peaceful, the sound of leafs blowing away in the wind, the birds that sat in the trees and chirped. _Beautiful_, Deidara thought and looked up to the blue sky. A flock of birds flew southwards, over the sky while searching for a new place to stay during the winter.

After Deidara had enjoyed his surroundings, he walked over to the flowers by the house wall. His mom had planted flowers around the house since before Deidara was born, she had always had a passion for plants and nature.

Deidara filled the watering can full and watered all the flowers from left to right, around the corner and to the end of the flowerbed. And then he took another round around the house. Since his mother was a flower enthusiast, Deidara had always had the job to water her precious plants.

After three rounds around the house, Deidara laid down on the grass, tired and bored again. He sighed and rolled over to the side, which gave him a beautiful view of the forest nearby. The leafs were no longer green and joyful, but were slowly turning yellow and orange. Deidara watched one of them leaving its tree. Carried by the wind, it flew into a new, unexplored area.

_Unexplored_, he thought over and over again while looking at the forest. Deidara rose up, quickly brushing the grass off him and ran towards the forest. His adrenaline was on its highest and inpatient. When he got close enough, he slowed down. The forest had bushes surrounding the isolated forest, except a small, hardly visible passage. Deidara walked alongside the bushes until he found the passage and walked through it. A huge tight, green forest opened before his eyes. The trees were high and the leafs on the top of the trees only let in some few sunbeams. On the ground laid withered leafs, broken twigs and some fallen trees. It was something with the light that made the forest feel adventurous.

He walked further into the beautiful forest, looking around as far as his eyes could see, not missing a single beauty of the nature he was currently in. After following the path further into the woods, he came to a small river. The sound of running water was calming and soothing. Deidara laid down on the wet ground, with his hands behind his neck and relaxed. His clothes would become wet and his blond hair would get dirty, but he didn't care at the moment. Everything was so peaceful, so transient and fleeting. Because he knew that the beauty would end sometime. Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the river sound faded and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Deidara opened his eyes, met by the rays of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. <em>I guess I fell asleep<em>, was the first thought that came up in Deidara's mind. He was in the same forest, by the same river, under the same beautiful trees, sitting on the same... Wait, the ground was dry. Deidara noticed also that his shirt was no longer wet on his back. He got on his feet and looked around once more.

"Strange, un" Deidara thought out loud and began to walk around. The position of the trees looked slightly different and the path he came from was wider than before. Beyond that, everything looked the same. But why does the forest feel different?

Deidara began to walk on the path he thought he came from, seeing everything normal so far. Except the ring on his index finger was giving him a tiny strange feeling. Ignoring that, Deidara continued his way home.

After what felt like an hour, Deidara began to ran along the path. The forest looked more and more unfamiliar the longer the path went. It grew tighter and tighter, and the path became smaller and smaller. Deidara was sure he was on the same path he came from, but something in him told him wrong. A sudden sting of pain shot through Deidara's body made him fall on the ground. The ring was tightening around his finger, giving him a sharp pain. Deidara looked at his beautiful ring, the blue orb was lighted and blinked slowly. He tried to take it off, but the shining ring didn't move a bit. The more the blonde tried, the ring tightened more and the pain got worse. Deidara clenched his teeth and growled. Ignoring the waves of pain, he used all his strength to push his body up from the ground and getting back on his feet. His legs resisted and his arms had no strength left, but Deidara got up after supporting himself by leaning on a tree.

Right there, in the horizon along the path, there was a small opening. From there, the sun shone. _Can it be the opening I came from? _Deidara thought with a little hope. He began walking along the small path, leaning against the trees for support, towards what he thought would be the way home. The pain from the ring was increasing, giving him the feeling of thousands of knifes stabbing his whole body over and over again.

Deidara walked as fast as he could, getting a little strength from the little hope he had. The path looked like it got only longer and longer and the opening got further and further away. He began running, faster than his body would let him.

"Just… a little more…" Deidara mumbled between pants. He could hear the birds chirp happily out in the open, _only a bit more_. Deidara didn't care if his mom was home to scold him for being out without a jacket or that he had slept outside. He didn't care, he only wanted the pain to end.

Finally he was only a few meters away and Deidara could see a little of what was outside the unknown forest. Sprinting the last bit, he ran through the opening and fell on the hard ground out of exhaustion. Pain still shot through his exhausted body, but he was finally out in the open.

He had fallen on his stomach, with his cheek against the ground. Deidara's whole body was going numb and it felt like he was going to faint at any moment. What Deidara hadn't noticed yet was that he had fallen on a long straight dirt road, with a forest on the other side too.

He opened his eyes, seeing a figure approaching in the horizon. Deidara didn't move, his vision blurred and his eyelids became heavy. The figure got closer and now Deidara could see that it was a horse, dragging a wagon with a person on it. Deidara felt tiredness beyond the pain take over his body, and once again the world went black as he closed his eyes.

The man on the wagon saw the sleeping blonde and stopped his horse. He had brown hair, dirty clothes and a straw hat hanging from a string around his neck. Jumping off the passenger spot, he walked towards the figure on the ground.

"Looks like I was the one to find him" the stranger said, smirking while looking at the still blinking ring on Deidara. Lifting the blonde up bridal style, he carried him his wagon and laid him between the hay. Deidara still slept when the wagon began moving, continuing it's way along the road.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you are kinda curious here, cause you'll find it out next chapter! :D I promise it will be longer! 3<strong>

**Spoiler (kinda): Sasori will finally ****appear, and some other members of Akatsuki**

**Also, if you wanna, you can follow me on twitter. I can be interesting, sometimes xD**


End file.
